Sleep
by DeadSparrow
Summary: Sarah is wished away to the labyrinth and its up to her roommate to save her but will Sarah be able to resist Jareth's seductions? adult content. . .maybe


Summary: Sarah's roommate accidentally wishes her away and must enter a world she never believed in to save her, but will Sarah be too seduced by Jareth to leave?

Note: This is not an OC story, well maybe, but only because I couldn't use any of the original labyrinth characters to wish Sarah away. The OC in this story is not the main character. She's just there to add a lil' to the story. The story will still be written in Sarah's point of view.

Disclaimer: By the way, I own none of these character, except for the OC which I unfortunately have to put in. I really don't like writing OC's for fanfics, I don't like reading about them either and now I feel like a hypocrite.

Sleep

Dead Sparrow

Chapter One:

A Friendly Discussion

Sarah let out an amused laugh, as her roommate Lydia Green finished telling her a funny story from her childhood. This was one of the rare moments Lydia and Sarah had time to just sit down and eat supper together, but it was something Lydia insisted they do at least once a month and Sarah didn't mind. Lydia was usually gone, busy with med school and work. She was barely at the apartment, and to be honest, Sarah barely knew her at all. She found Lydia's ad in the paper asking for a roommate and called her. When she moved in Lydia told her that she was always busy and just wanted a roommate so the apartment wouldn't be empty everyday.

This was the third time the two sat down to eat supper together. They were still mostly strangers to each other, but other than that, they got along alright. They knew only basic things about each other. Sarah knew Lydia had dreamt of being a doctor since childhood, inspired by her own doctor mother, and that she came from the basic American family and had two siblings. Lydia knew that Sarah's parents were divorced, both remarried and that she had a younger step brother named Toby, and that Sarah's wanted to become an actress. She also knew about Sarah's obsession with magic and the labyrinth. Whenever she could she'd engage whoever was close by into a discussion about the Labyrinth.

Lydia sat back in her hair and laughed, remembering when she had experienced the funny story she had just told Sarah. "So Sarah, tell me something from your childhood. I bet you have a lot of stories."

Sarah sighed and gave a sad smile. All the stories worth telling were stories of the labyrinth. "Well . . . when I was a little girl, I was obsessed with this book called the labyrinth."

"Ah, yes . . . the labyrinth." Lydia said, grinning. "Your not the only one."

"You?" Sarah asked surprised."

Lydia laughed and shook her head. "No, my sisters were way into it when we were little. My sister Kate was obsessed with it, and my sister Jessie was terrified of it. Kate and I used to tease her so bad. 'If your bad, the goblin king will come and take you away,' we used to tell her." She let out a small laugh. "The things sisters do to torture each other. She slept with our parents every night for a week."

"I did the same thing to my brother Toby," Sarah said, remembering that night. "I told him that if he didn't stop crying I would wish him away."

"Did you?"

Sarah looked up, meeting Lydia's gaze. "Yes."

Lydia let out a small laugh. "Did it work?" She asked teasingly.

Sarah didn't answer. She didn't want to lie. Lying about the labyrinth would be an insult to the friends she made, but she wasn't about to tell the truth either.

The conversation they had been having drifted to silence, and both zoned out for a couple of minutes until Lydia finally stood up. "Oh well, we do weird stuff when we're kids." She picked up her plate and started to carry it to the kitchen sink.

"Yes we do," Sarah agreed, getting up to put her dishes away as well. "But I don't suppose you believe in any of that now?"

Lydia snorted and faced her with an amused look, "Now? I never believed in it to begin with. I just used it to scare my sister. I mean come on. Not even a child could believe that they could wish anyone they wanted away to the magical labyrinth. "Well . . ." She smirked devilishly. ". . . maybe my sister, but that's beside the point. Magic doesn't exist in the real world."

"Are you so sure?" Sarah asked. "How do you know the labyrinth doesn't exist? Did you ever try to wish away one of your sisters?"

Lydia looked at her as if she were insane, but shook her head no.

"But you always tortured them, telling them you would?"

Lydia nodded.

Sarah grinned, "You never wished them away even though you threatened them because deep down you were afraid it would work."

Lydia let out a big laugh. "Sarah, I'm never going to regret making you my roommate. You make me laugh." She leaned in closer, her face full of confidence, "You can't be afraid of something that doesn't exist."

Sarah's eyes looked back at her seriously, "You can't prove that."

Lydia's lips twisted into a mischievous grin. "Yes I can." She said softly.

Sarah pulled back, giving her a curious look, "How?" _This ought to be good,_ she thought to herself.

"I wish the goblins would take you away. Right now."


End file.
